Awakening Day
by Payday4515
Summary: Hinata has come to help Naruto and the Sand Village as they are under attack. Will she crack under pressure or get the job done? Please review. I would love to hear your opinions!
1. The New Member

A lovely day in The Hidden Leaf Village. The kids were swimming in their pools others were playing basketball and getting tans in their front yards except for one kid.

Naruto was a depressed kid ever since Sakura moved away to the Sand Village to help the sick. His eyes were bloodshot red from lack of sleep and his orange jumpsuit reeking of sweat. All this time Naruto just sat there doing nothing in the house he now lived in with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Kakashi then came down the stairs and saw Naruto on the couch. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said, "Naruto, you can't just sit there all day." Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke then came down the stairs and saw Naruto as well. "He's still sitting there?" Kakashi sighed," What is up with him? He won't eat, sleep or move. I've tried everything to snap him out of it. And with that Sasuke slapped Naruto on the cheek. Naruto responded by hitting him back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto grunted to tell he did it because he felt like it. Kakashi wondered," Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, Naruto we have a mission. The Sand Village was under attack. Throw on a new jumpsuit. We need to pick up a teammate since they dropped from their group to help ours.

Naruto came down with a new jumpsuit and the 3 performed a teleportation jutsu to the mission center. "So who is the ninja and where is he or she?" Kakashi looked around then the door open. Kakashi then said, "There she is." Naruto looked and he saw a girl with black hair and a white and purple jacket it. Naruto had seen this girl before he thought long and hard and remembered this girl fainting around him all the time. Naruto finally spoke, "Hinata?"

She turned around and Naruto expected her to faint but she walked over to Naruto smiling. Naruto thought to himself why she hadn't lost her cool. Why isn't she acting like herself? She walked over and said "Hey, Naruto." Naruto held his arms out still expecting her to faint. Hinata laughed and said, "Naruto, I'm not like that anymore".

A puff of smoke appeared and out came Kurenai and her child. "Hinata you forgot your Kunai knives." Hinata took the knives from her and put them in her jacket. "Thanks, Kurenai sensei. " Kurenai nodded and said "Good luck, Hinata." Hinata nodded and told Kakashi "Let's go."


	2. Sand Village Destroyed

**Chapter 2**

Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had arrived in the Sand Village. The village's buildings were crumbled and were all rubble. "Damn it, we're too late" Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata looked around the desolate village and saw the hand of a woman buried under a large rock. Hinata used the gentle fist to knock it away. Hinata's eyes widened as the person under the large rock was Sakura.

"Guys, over here", Hinata yelled "you may want to see this" The 3 walked over and when they did all of their eyes widened a well. Hinata checked her pulse and sighed in relief. "She's still alive but she is seriously injured. We need to get her to the leaf village and fast."Kakashi lifted Sakura up and put her on his shoulder they jumped up dashed quickly to the village.

***Back at The Sand Village***

"So she's the one we are looking for right?"

"Yes, she has the Byakugan."

" Very well, after them!"


	3. The Figures

**CHAPTER 3**

"Don't worry, Sakura. We're almost there."

Team Kakashi had just gotten through the Forest of Death and were nearing the village. Only 20 meters from the hospital, they tried to step the pace up.

"Not so fast, kiddies"

The 4 stopped in their tracks and in front of them they saw 2 shadows, one with red eyes and another with gills. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki, I presume" Naruto stated. "You're damn right, Naruto" Sasuke growled."What do you want, Itachi? We're in the middle of an emergency!" Itachi flipped his hair,"We want the girl that doesn't look like a mangled mess." Team Kakashi gasped and looked at Hinata. "They're after Hinata? But, for what?" Naruto thought. Kisami pointed his blade at Hinata and smiled deviously. "We want the Byakugan for our power." Hinata gasped and stepped back. She stopped herself "No, I'm not the same shy girl everyone knows me as anymore." She said to herself. She looked up at the two Akatsuki members and turned on her Byakugan. She looked at Kisame and told him something that put everyone there in shock. "Over my dead body, fish breath."


	4. The Jutsu

**CHAPTER 4**

"What was that you pansy? When did the girl with no confidence get that from, huh? If you're so tough fight me then." Kisame challenged. Hinata smirked and chuckled at the threat. Kisame stared in confusion. "You've already lost, Kisame." Kisame laughed wildly at the statement made by the blue haired ninja. "Stupid, foolish child. No one can defeat me." Hinata looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled. She knew what she was going to do. She performed a hand sign which caused Kakashi and Sasuke to stare. "There's no way she can pull this jutsu off." Sasuke thought. She completed it by saying 3 words: "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and long absence. I've been busy working on a lot of things. Trust me though the next chapter will more than** **make up for it. So until then, see ya.**


	5. Mission Complete

**CHAPTER 5**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hinata yelled after performing the hand sign. 5 Hinatas appeared beside her all with determined looks on their faces. "Itachi chuckled and flipped his hair while Kisame for once had a look of fear on his face. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Hinata in awe. "How did she learn that jutsu?" Sasuke asked, still in shock. "You're welcome!" said a feminine voice. The 2 confused shinobi turned their heads to see Kurenai on a tree limb. Kakashi looked at the slender woman. "You taught her that?" Kurenai chuckled at the white haired ninja with Kakashi looking at her in confusion. "Besides you, who else knows this technique?" Kakashi and Sasuke turned their heads to Naruto who had been eating ramen while the three were talking. "Yep, it was me!" Naruto stated, laughing.

Hinata grunted after connecting with her Gentle Fist making Kisame flee. Itachi looked at the blue haired girl "Hmph, we'll be back!" Itachi said dashing away. "Naruto saw that Hinata had defeated the Akatsuki members and greeted her with cheers. "Alright, way to go Hinata!" Hinata smiled but frowned looking at the seriously wounded Sakura. "We need to get her to a hospital and quick!" They nodded and darted towards the village.

Naruto and Hinata had sent Sakura to the hospital and stood by her side for an hour until a nurse came in. "You can leave now. We'll take care of her." The 2 nodded and left the hospital. Naruto looked at her "Thanks for all your help, Hinata." Hinata smiled, "It's no problem, Naruto." Naruto stopped her and asked her, "So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to walk around the village?" Hinata smirked at the blond boy. "Naruto Uzumaki, are you asking me out?" Naruto's cheeks turned red and started laughing nervously. "What? No.. not like that…" Hinata laughed at his nervousness. "Sure, come on. Geez, I act nervous around you for so long and now you're doing it."

The two had walked around the village not speaking a word until Hinata spoke. "Oh, by the way, thank you for teaching me the Shadow Clone technique, Naruto." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, come on it was nothing." The two had stopped in their tracks when they saw Shizune walking towards them. "Naruto and Hinata, Lady Hokage needs to speak with you both."


End file.
